


Promise

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is unsure, which Sanji finds adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

On his way out of the galley, headed across the ship, Sanji was suddenly snagged by the shoulder of his dress shirt and tugged into the small alcove formed by the stairs meeting the wall of the kitchen, mostly hidden by the cherry tree Robin had planted. His confusion quickly dissipated when he realized that there were lips on his, and he instantly kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. There was only one person on the Sunny who’d have any reason to kiss him, and he smiled slightly. Zoro wasn’t prone to surprise attacks, however, and Sanji decided he’d question his lover… once the kiss was over. For now, he wound his fingers through that short green hair, his right hand causing the earrings to chime quietly as they passed by.

Several seconds later, Zoro pulled back and looked at Sanji. He was holding him by the small of his back, the fingers of one hand spread wide, the other buried in velvety blonde locks. The cook stared back, the slight arch of one eyebrow the only sign of his curiosity, fingers still buried in green. He was wearing his blue button-up today with thin vertical black stripes, his sleeves rolled up past his elbows, no doubt so they wouldn’t get in the way. His shirt was tucked into his black pants, held up with a buckle. He smelled like fresh bread and seasoning, most likely from dinner preparations. His hair was mussed from their embrace, and he had some fuzz around his sideburns and along his cheeks from his five-o-clock shadow beginning to emerge. Zoro thought that he looked amazing.

Zoro had pulled him back into the shadows, and as a result Sanji couldn’t read him as well. All he knew was that he was wearing his black tank top, with his bandana tied around his bicep, black pants and that ratty green haramaki. Sanji could smell the sea breeze and a slight hint of musk, the only clues that the swordsman had been lifting his weights. After a few moments of silence, Sanji’s curiosity got the better of him.

“Well?” he asked the swordsman, staring blindly into those deep green orbs. “Something wrong, marimo? You don’t usually show affection like this. Not that I mind, mind you, I’m just curious. I’m kinda in the middle of dinner, you know, so this can’t take too long,” he tilted his head slightly to the left to emphasize, not that Zoro needed any more evidence. Despite his chiding, Sanji leaned more into the swordsman, until their bodies were flush with each other, a pose comfortable in it’s familiarity. He wound his arms around Zoro’s neck, clasping them together, with one hand trailing through the soft hairs at the base of the other man’s neck.

Zoro shook his head side to side, the pendants ringing gently. “Iie, nothing’s wrong.” He brought his hands up to cup Sanji’s face, and then trailed them up his arms, pulling them apart and down in front of him. Sanji looked at the swordsman’s face, but could discern nothing. Zoro pulled at the cook again, bringing him further into shadow, until they were both eclipsed in darkness. He twined their fingers together on one side, Sanji’s left and Zoro’s right, and pulled it to his chest. He brought his left hand over and ran a gentle finger over the sliver of gold on Sanji’s ring finger.

Sanji watched, mesmerized, as Zoro brought that hand to his lips and kissed the ring gently, before pulling it away again. He smiled softly, as all of the feelings from that night came back again several times over. He caught Zoro’s eyes and held them for a few moments, as the swordsman drew him closer, until they were chest to chest, hands trapped between their bodies.

He saw the slight hint of uncertainty in Zoro’s eyes, even before he spoke. For a stoic man, Zoro had extremely expressive eyes, if you knew what to look for.

“Mine,” he said simply. Possessive, with a hint of doubt.

 _I’m in love with a caveman,_ Sanji mentally smirked, a warm smile spreading across his features like dawn across the sea. Elated, he wrapped his arms around Zoro’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Always.”


End file.
